The purpose of this study is to compare the efficacy and safety of dopexamine versus placebo in patients with significant congestive heart failure. It will also measure the data hemodynamic effects of a constant infusion of submaximal doses of dopexamine and assess the safety, efficacy and tolerance of dopexamine when titrated to maintain hemodynamic parameters during extended infusions.